Common Logic/Cliche Issues on This Wiki
Name explains it. We take a look at the common logic and cliches you'll find in the Violette1st Fanon Wiki. And I, UsnaBolt922, explain what is wrong with it. Logic/Cliche #1: Death IMMA KILL YOU!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (dies) Now this is a problem with the A FANDOM user fanfics. Basically, someone says they're gonna kill them. The other person screams, and then dies? First off, how in the world do you die from that? The correct way of killing someone in a fanfic is showing the action that happens, then lead it to death. Here is an example: IMMA KILL YOU!!! OH NO!!! The individual uses a sword to impale his prey, killing him instantly Now that's much better. Logic/Cliche #2: Allahu Akbar الله أكبر!!! (blows up someone/something) This is a main problem in the Kid Temper Tantrum fanfics. How in the world would saying a certain cause something or someone to blow up? I guess if you work for ISIS, then you can work with the bombs and stuff for it to work, but do you know the amount of work and effort it would take for THAT to happen? And I've seen KTT fanfics where Leland has blown up ENTIRE cities over the little things! Me: I think KTT is a bad series in the Violette1st Fanon Wiki. Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up my entire family) Logic/Cliche #3: I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!! What if I told you that William is a male? I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!! Like the death issue, this is a major problem in the A FANDOM user fanfics. I'm pretty sure it all started with this line from William. Anyway, the logic behind this is that if a character (most of the time it's William) experiences something that he/she can't handle, he/she shouts "I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!!", and in many fanfics, it puts an end to the fanfic! And get a load of this: My name is William Violette. Otherwise known as William. There is a scene of foolishness and hatred that my brain can not stand. Therefore, it is ethical that the person doing the scene that involves foolishness and hatred to put an end to this scene. This is what I found in SAYING I CAN'T HANDLE THIS IN VERBOSE!!!. Logic/Cliche #4: DaddyOFive What is this, the DaddyOFive Fanon Wiki? If you thought the Kid Temper Tantrum fanfics were bad, just wait till you see the DaddyOFive fanfics! These videos involve the Martin Family (mostly the DaddyOFive era family) doing stuff the average person won't even think of doing. These fanfics are bizarre to say the least. One of them is ALEX REACTS TO TRIPPIE REDD "I KILL PEOPLE". Here, Alex listens to a slowed and reverb version of "I Kill People" by Trippie Redd, Tadoe, and Chief Keef. Alex makes one roast of Trippie Redd killing people in ROBLOX, and Trippie Redd comes into the scene, turns in Michael Green (a.k.a. KidBehindACamera) and screams his head off. And the video ends... Another one is THE MARTIN FAMILY WATCHES "FOX AND SKUNK IN THE LIBRARY". In this one, the Martin family (including the kids), and I'm dead serious when I say this... WATCH A LESBIAN PORNOGRAPHY. After doing some research, this is a mini-series whygena did on e621 on a female fox and skunk "doing things". You can check it out, but please be careful. Logic/Cliche #5: LONGEST/SHORTEST PAGE EVER What's the big deal again? In THE ACTUAL LARGEST PAGE! and SHORTEST PAGE EVER!!!! (both done by KidOfTheBlackHole), they both take the crown for being the longest and shortest pages in the wiki. But what's the point? Most people can care less about those. All I even care about is a KTT fanfic where Leland doesn't blow up an entire US state with one word! Also, Kid told me that he did the pages as a joke, and I'm fine with that. But again, who even cares about these pages? Logic/Cliche #6: Trip Disasters Trip Disasters are weird to say the least. The concept is that a family goes to a certain place to travel, but ends up getting ruined. This fanfics have been notorious for being poorly written, especially considering the fact that these were popularized by Kid Temper Tantrum. For example, let's look at Kid Temper Tantrum at NRA Headquarters. In this fanfic, the KTT family goes to the NRA headquarters to learn about guns and see their thoughts on net neutrality. However, they get a "non-bias" tour of gun control history and Leland and Lee are upset. What do they do? They (along with the help of Ajit Pai) ignite a riot that sabotages the tour and eventually blows up the building. In the end, Ajit Pai decides to reverse the removal of net neutrality, giving the story a somewhat happy ending. Sound ridiculous, right? Well the same can be said to the majority of them. I just don't understand the point of them at all. Logic/Cliche #7: Creepypasta What in the world is a creepypasta? Well according to Wikipedia, a creepypasta is a horror-related legends or images that have been copied and pasted around the Internet. What makes them notable around here? Well people have been reposting stories of them like Anima, I've Had The Same Student In My Class for Seventeen Years, Twisted Teddy, and other creepypastas that definitely have nothing to do with Violette1st. And that's not even counting the original creepypastas! In Williammurderer.mov: A Violette1st Creepypasta, a former Violette1st fan in Georgia comes across a new Violette1st video. The videos involves William first acting strange because his teachers were jerks. He then goes crazy and kills Pinky and eventually his parents. Sounds cliched, and the author occasionally says "If you thought I was gonna say that William had blood red eyes, you sir or m'am, are wrong!". There is also other original creepypastas. The list of some of them are: * Unico: Director's Cut * EBS Tapes * The Viacom Logo Haunted Me When I Was A Kid * The Tell-Tale Heart but Done in Violette1st Style * Andy Hates Rotten Rebecca Extended Cut If you want a good Violette1st creepypasta, you should check out TORTURE: A Violette1st/Babe Creepypasta. Yes, this seems like a promotion, but at least I've spend time and effort on it! Logic/Cliche #8: Dr. Phil Dr. Phil: My show was not invented for the Violette1st wiki to make god awful video ideas and fanfics about it... It started off with a couple users pointing out of how the family needs to meet Dr. Phil. Now it's evolved into fanfics like Kid Temper Tantrum and Marshall Applewhite on Dr. Phil and The Violette1st family on Dr. Phill. These fanfics are not only disrespectful to the show, but it is also unrealistic. Since when do you see Dr. Phil make people live in an Arizona desert for a week to get along, or see him flat-out go off on people? Logic/Cliche #9: Scared Straight YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?!?! WAIT TILL YOU GET IN MY CELL!!! These fanfics have just started to come up, and I'm already vomiting just by a quick glance. They involve someone going to the jail tour for being bad and when they come out, they're suppose to behave and be respectful in theory. One of these fanfics include COLUMBIA SCARED STRAIGHT PROGRAM MAKES KID RUN TO CALIFORNIA. In this one, Koko is forced to travel around the continental United State and even bang a humanoid fox in Japan just because he told the officer that he won't be a snitch! And don't even get me started on WILLIAM, TROY, AND CYLUS KARAMELE ALL GO TO THE PORTSMOUTH COUNTY JAIL. This one was just awful, no, REVOLTING!!! Logic/Cliche #10: Scarlxrd Now I understand that scarlxrd may be... edgy, and dark... but in fanfics like Kid Temper Tantrum VS Boycott Seaworld Day and Kid Temper Tantrum Ruins Fireworks Show, he is basically the devil! His songs alone start major earthquakes and gives everyone who suffers his rage PTSD! XXXTentacion: Geez, and I thought I was dark and edgy! Logic/Cliche #11: Fanfic Logic Imagine GoAnimate (or Vyond) logic put into a fanfic. That's where fanfic logic comes. It was popularized by the KTT fanfics. See a pattern? Anyway, the point with fanfic logic is that it is suppose to challenge the reality of physics and the human mind. How? Well here is what you can do with fanfic logic: * Bringing back stuff from the past * Teleporting to different places * Gaining abilities no human has accomplished And that's just to name a few! Never use fanfic logic at all because it just ruins the story! Logic/Cliche #12: Leatherface X Yoshino I really don't understand what's the point of this. It began with Dr. Phil VS Yoshino and Leatherface!, which I reacted to, and I thought it was horrible! Then came CODY DEVASTATES WASHINGTON STATE, where one of the punishments was for the state to watch Leatherface kill Yoshino? And recently, Erikka735 has posted a blog stating that she is making a series on Wattpad about Yoshino and Leatherface DATING. Why? My name is Yoshino. And I am a shy girl who doesn't like violence. I don't want to date Leatherface because he is crazy and it would also be unlawful! And I'm Leatherface. And I live in rural Texas and kill people with a chainsaw! I don't want to date Yoshino because she is only 14 and I don't want to go to federal prison! Logic/Cliche #13: Rich Forever Leaked Once upon a time, Lil Uzi Vert responded to Rich the Kid's diss track of him on "Dead Friends" and released a song called "Rich Forever Leaked" on April 12, 2018. In the fanon wiki, people use the entire verse of the song in a way that people will die from it. To be honest, the song is like a nursery rhyme when compared to Nas's "Ether" or 2Pac's "Hit 'Em Up" or even OG Man Man's "Truth"! And how can a song be enough to literally kill someone?Category:Fanfic